User talk:Lesya Zirka
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lesya Zirka/Ideas Needed: My first Winx Club fanfiction page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AnimeQueen97 (talk) 19:25, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Justyna can be a innocent, straight foward and imaginative girl who likes botany and sports. Agnieszka is a calm, graceful yet kind girl who likes aquatic animals and enjoys reading. The story is about Justyna, a straight forward girl meets a fairy named Agnieszka at ancient tree called the Nerva Tree. They are destined to find the Sky Seeds in order to keep peace between worlds. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 19:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I like your ideas, AnimeQueen97. I also need ideas for other characters, for places, events, spells and other things in the story, The story will be part of a series. Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 20:07, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka I appreciate that, but you also have to come up with some ideas on your own. I might give you a little more for the story: Lilltopia: Another planet. Princess Cathina: Princess of the Nerva Tree. Zaya: Witch from the Evoil Gang. Cordor: Wizard from the Evoil Gang. Misha: Witch from the Evoil Gang. Evoil King: King of the Evoil Gang. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 20:16, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I have come up with two more characters, Lidia and Magdalena who are the younger sisters of Justyna, also princesses of Violettia. They are the fairies of healing and nature. Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 20:29, July 15, 2014 (UTC)Lesya Zirka Okay. That's a good start. :) AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 20:32, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Another two characters I have come with, Maciej and Katarzyna, King and Queen of Violettia, Parents of Justyna, Lidia and Magdalena. They are the current rulers of Violettia. Katarzyna is also the fairy of Peace. Maciej and Katarzyna also have a long lost daugther, Anastazja, who is Lidia's twin sister and a son Marcin. Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 20:49, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka There are two siblings to Justyna, one more sister, Anastazja, Lidia's long lost twin sister ,The fairy of Justice and a brother, Marcin. Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 23:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka See! Making progress. :) AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 00:01, July 16, 2014 (UTC) A few more characters, The royal family of Wavia: Zofia and Marek, King and Queen of Wavia, Parents of Agnieszka and her three siblings. Zofia is also the Fairy of Harmony Sister of Agnieszka, Marzena, The fairy of Wisdom. Brothers of Agniezska, Jacek and Lech. Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 00:40, July 16, 2014 (UTC)Lesya Zirka Another character I came up with, Oksana, Princess of Firetopia, Fairy of the Fire Salamander.Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 08:28, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Hello, Its nice to meet you ^~^! Do you have any fanfics on this wikia? ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 12:37, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Nice to meet you too. Not yet, though I have one I am gathering ideas for.Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 12:45, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka By the way, June, would you like to help me with the Fanfiction story?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 13:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka A few more characters I have come with, the Royal family of Firetopia: Parents of Oksana. King Mykola and Queen Halyna. Halyna is also the fairy of Truth and Order. Okana's 4 siblings: Older sister, Crown Princess Nadiya, the fairy of Destiny and Love Nadiya's destiny is to become the queen of Firetopia, unless she dies or if she decides to become queen of another realm then her sister Oksana takes her place as Crown Princess of Firetopia. Younger sisters twins Princesses Yana and Yulia. Yana is the fairy of Beauty and Kindness and Yulia is the fairy of Friendship and Happiness. Younger brother, Prince Volodymyr. Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 07:35, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Hello there, I am fine, how are you? [[User:BloomRocks!|'Kyoya']] [[User talk:BloomRocks!|'My bey is Leon.']] 10:12, July 17, 2014 (UTC) I am welll. Would you like to help me with my fanfiction story, Bloom?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 14:36, July 17, 2014 (UTC)Lesya Zirka Hello. I'm doing good.^^ Karissa0526 (talk) 00:41, July 21, 2014 (UTC)I i am well. By the way Kari, would you like to help my with my fanfiction story?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 09:43, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Another character I came up with Darya, fairy of music and dance, princess of Rythmia.Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 23:43, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka I will help you out some, but I also need to focus on some of my current projects: Heartbeatix Club and Chargix Club. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 23:16, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Anymore ideas for the fanfic story I will write?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 00:00, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Hilary, fairy of sand and earth: A tomboy who's goal as to find her family, after she was kidnapped by an evil gang. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 00:09, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hilary also lives on planet, Terragon, the planet of the Sand Keepers. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 00:11, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Before the start of the series a war breaks on Firetopia. The war forces KIng Mykola and Queen Halyna to send their children away from the realm. Nadiya is the exception.Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 00:23, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka All members of the group who are the main protagonists will be princesses of their home realms.Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 04:01, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Okay, it's good. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 14:15, July 30, 2014 (UTC) As a result of the war on Firetopia, Oksana, Yana and Yulia are sent to Earth, Volodymyr is sent to Wavia. Nadiya stays on Firetopia and is later turned into a nymph. Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 16:05, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka I just came up with a new character, Svetlana, fairy of the Sun, the Moon and the Stars, Crowm princess of Celestia.Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 14:35, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Well, I'm fine, thank you for asking. Anyways, what's your name? Mine Rose, or you can call me Rutchelle �� ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:01, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Nice to meet you, Rose. My name is Sara.Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 02:33, August 2, 2014 (UTC)Lesya Zirka Um..... I'm good still dont have a signature but thats okay.... go on the chat please. 19:07, August 3, 2014 (UTC)Otterstar Um, hi. Sorry for the late reply. It's like forever I'm back to this place :)! Veronica - 闇の姫 11:08, August 6, 2014 (UTC) So, how are you, Rose?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 16:45, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Another character who will be in the story is Marija, fairy of courage and openness. Marija is the princess of an as of yet unnamed realm. Marija was going to a minor protagonist but changed to to major protagonist. Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 04:43, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Good. What about you? AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 17:34, August 29, 2014 (UTC) I am well.Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 20:35, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Fine.Are you an admin here? Hiitsalexa (talk) 02:43, October 23, 2014 (UTC)' No, I am just an average user. By the way I am well.Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 09:57, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Pretty fine ^^. You? It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 10:13, October 25, 2014 (UTC) I am well By the way I need help with fanfiction series I will write..Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 12:40, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka Hey, I'm fine, you? :33 UnicornBlossom (talk) 17:33, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Thank's for asking me, but no :( It's because I'm really busy at the moment, I want to write a ff too. But I want every character to have an own profile here, with pictures and stuff, and it takes time :C Sry UnicornBlossom (talk) 19:06, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm fine. Thank you! ♥Emily Dizon♥User talk:MagicWinxBloomix♥Emily Dizon♥ ♥♥Sisterix Club♥♥--MagicWinxBloomix (talk) 02:34, October 31, 2014 (UTC)♥♥Sisterix Club♥♥ I am well. Would you like to help me with a fanfiction series that I will write?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 12:02, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Lesya Zirka I'm fine. Sorry for the late reply xD. How are you? [[User:BloomRocks!|'Kyoya']] [[User talk:BloomRocks!|'My bey is Leon.']] 14:06, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Lesya, I am good, thanx :) CalwenAurellen Hi there. Do you happen to be Ukrainian? [[User:RoyallyBella|�� Brittney]] ］［A friend who can be your world �� 09:42, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Why, Hello :) And how are you? Charmefille (talk) 15:30, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I am well. And you?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 15:20, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Lesya Zirka As I said I'm fine. And I am trying to complete my Stella's Cooking fanfic, can't help I'm so lazy XD It's just one chapter long. You can read it though it's quite funny :) By the way please leave message on my talk page, because I was waiting for your reply since so many days XD. Until I found that you left the messege on your taown talk page. Any ways that's okay to me since I checked your talkpage. See ya! Charmefille (talk) 07:53, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to ask you this in the last message, but do you edit on Winx Club Wiki? Charmefille (talk) 08:12, April 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm fine XD, and you? Fanpixiehollow 15:56, April 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey! Hi! I'm doing pretty good. And you? The Magic Queen (aka CeriseKitty3030) (talk) 21:58, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Nice to meet you! Hey, there, Lesya Zirka! I don't believe we've met before but it's nice to meet you. I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. How are you? Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 20:12, February 18, 2016 (UTC) I am well.Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 20:14, February 18, 2016 (UTC)Lesya Zirka That's good. How are your stories coming along? And your OC's? Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 20:17, February 18, 2016 (UTC) I have not started yet.Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 20:18, February 18, 2016 (UTC)Lesya Zirka I see. Well, good luck to you, then! Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 20:20, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks!Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 20:24, February 18, 2016 (UTC)Lesya Zirka You're welcome! Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 20:25, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Do you have any ideas I can use for my series?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 20:32, February 18, 2016 (UTC)Lesya Zirka If you can tell me what you have so far, maybe I can help you come up with something :) Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 20:43, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Check my blog post to see some things I already have for my series.Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 20:46, February 18, 2016 (UTC)Lesya Zirka Okay then, I'll go check it out. Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 20:48, February 18, 2016 (UTC) I just finished reading your blog and I can see that you already have some basic ideas and characters. Before you come up with a plot, I highly suggest that you perfect that characters that you have created, first. Start by creating a page for each one of your characters (maybe just start with one or two at a time, though) and then ask yourself these questions: What does my character look like? What is his/her personality? What is his/her backstory/history? What does he/she like/dislike? Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 20:57, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey, how are you doing? AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 00:02, February 25, 2016 (UTC) I am well. And you?Надія(hope),сла́ва (glory), Любов (love) (talk here) 20:46, February 25, 2016 (UTC)Lesya Zirka I'm good. Take a look at this: http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AnimeQueen97/Ask_Me,_No_Stealing_Art. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 22:34, February 29, 2016 (UTC)